Unicorn Boiz
Species The Unicorn Boi is a fan-made Spinny Boi, made by Violetflowermackerel. There are only 3 known of it's kind.They are the most majestic of the Spinny Boiz. Unicorn Boi studies are still incomplete, so not everything about Unicorn Boiz is known, but a lot is known already. Unicorn Boiz aren't common, and this makes studying difficult. Not even many Spinny Boiz or jammers know that the Unicorn Boi exists. The Unicorn Boi was created to help protect Spinny Boiz by battling enemies and healing Spinny Boiz. The main goal of Unicorn Boiz is to restore peace to Spinny Boiz. They are a very powerful species of Spinny Boi. Unicorn Boiz are very similar to the Toxic Boiz, because they were created to make peace, and do not fight, and some think that Unicorn Boiz are cousins to the Toxic Boiz. Appearance The Unicorn Boi is a Koala with an Icicle Horn, white Lei, and some have Candy Cane Socks that match the color of their horn. They have a white underbelly and their fur matches the color of their horn. They have black eyes, and their eyes are the same as the original Spinny Boi eyes. Unicorn Boiz come in all colors. Recently it was discovered that Unicorn Boiz could turn into other Spinny Boiz when it is needed, but this is very rare. Habitat The Unicorn is most commonly seen in Julian2's den, and if seen elsewhere, they are invading. They most commonly invade in Sarepia Forest, Aparri's Den, and Jamma Township. Diet The Unicorn Boi mostly drinks coconut water and eats candies and pistachios, but if any food is nearby, they will eat it if it is phecies. The Unicorn Boi can turn Cheese from a Cheese Tiger's head into a kabob, and when the Cheese Tiger had Sharp Cheddar Cheese on their head, the Unicorn Boi can eat the Sharp Cheddar Cheese to sharpen their horn. Although the Unicorn Boi can eat Sharp Cheddar Cheese, no other Cheese is edible. Unicorn Boiz are vegetarian, and cannot eat meat of any sort. When a Unicorn Boi drinks coffee, it will become Super Hyper. When a Unicorn Boi is Super Hyper, it will be extremely powerful. DO NOT STAND WITHIN 10 FEET OF A SUPER HYPER UNICORN BOI!!! If a Unicorn Boi eats cheese or meat, they will go into hibernation for 1 month. The only cheese they can eat is Sharp Cheddar Cheese, which will sharpen the horn of a Unicorn Boi. The way to wake up a hibernating Unicorn Boi is still unknown, and is still being researched. AFTER SOME RESEARCH, WE HAVE CONCLUDED THAT THERE ARE A FEW WAYS TO WAKE A HIBERNATING UNICORN BOI!!! IF A RAINBOW IS NEARBY WHEN THE UNICORN BOI EATS MEAT OR CHEESE, THE UNICORN BOI WILL WAKE UP IN 1 WEEK. IF MANY INJURED BOIZ ARE NEARBY THE UNICORN BOI WILL WAKE UP IN 1 MINUTE. IF THERE IS A CEREMONY OF HEALING FOR THE BOI, THE BOI WAKES UP AS SOON AS THE CEREMONY IS DONE. ---A healing ceremony--- To perform the healing ceremony, 5 Boiz are required. They must surround the hibernating Unicorn Boi and say this: Meditation Peace Joy Beans Rainbows (Each of the five Boiz in the ceremony must say 1 of the words) After thy have said the words, they must meditate. After 10 seconds of meditation, the Unicorn Boi will wake up. Behavior The Unicorn Boi loves to meditate and talk to other Spinny Boiz. They love all Spinny Boiz, and love to socialize with them, but will poke cheese tigers and other enemies when they need to defend Spinny Boiz. They will also heal all injured boiz nearby.They are very calm, peaceful, friendly and majestic. War The Unicorn Boi thinks there should be peace for Spinny Boiz, but enemies try to invade, and this causes the Unicorn Boi to become a furious, vicious boi, attacking all enemies in sight. When they are attacking, they will also call for other Spinny Boiz, because they don't like fighting unless the peace is being disturbed. One of the Unicorn Boi's main goals is to restore peace to Spinny Boiz, once and for all, and will do almost anything to achieve this goal. Recently it was discovered that Unicorn Boiz could turn into other Spinny Boiz. When the Unicorn Boi thinks they need to, they will turn into other Spinny Boiz to become stronger, but this occurs very rarely, and they do not stay as a different Spinny Boi for very long. According to recent studies, they can only be a different Spinny Boi for one minute, and then become a Unicorn Boi again. The Unicorn Boi most commonly turn into Spinny Boiz, Glitchy Boiz, Milkshake Boiz, and whatever Spinny Boi is in season at the time. The Unicorn Boi uses their horn to attack enemies. They poke enemies that aren't very threatening, but when a Cheese Tiger is harming many Spinny Boiz, they use their horn to turn the cheese on the Cheese Tiger's head into a kabob. To heal, the Unicorn Boi uses the power of MEDITATION like all Spinny Boiz, but can also use their horn at rare times. Invading is a very important thing to Unicorn Boiz. The Unicorn Boi finds it helpful, because it causes other people to meditate and relax. Invading a famous jammer's den will only happen if the famous jammer's meme (Cheese Tigers, Candle Crocs, Cheese/Tiger Boiz, Beaky Boiz) are invading Julian's den, and causing Spinny Boi injuries or fights. The best outcome of an invasion to Unicorn Boiz is causing enemies to retreat, or making other jammers become Spinny Boiz. Recently, a Unicorn Boi was seen stopping the enemies by talking to them, not fighting or meditating. Some wolves were in King Bean's Den, battling Spinny Boiz. They clearly wouldn't give up. A Unicorn Boi told the wolves to stop fighting, because the Spinny Boiz were minding their own business. The Unicorn Boi said we could be friends if the wolves stopped fighting. The Unicorn Boi's speech had worked. The wolves stopped fighting, and went to sleep. The Unicorn Boi left burgers for the wolves, and wolves no longer bothered the Spinny Boiz. This demonstrates the Unicorn Boi's powerful peace-making power. The Unicorn Boi thinks Cheese Tigers, Beaky Boiz, Artic Wolves, Candle Crocs, Aparri, Cheese boiz, and Candle Boiz are evil beings, who wish to disturb peace, and they absolutely DESPISE them. More about Unicorn Boiz will be added once more is discovered! Category:Spinny Boiz Category:Uncommon species Category:Fan-made